Weapons of The Draconic Empire
The Draconic Empire is both a war-like and peaceful nation. They do not start wars willingly but they will end them in the most effective and honourable way. This is shown greatly in their weapons. All weapons used by the empire are listed here, from all branches of the Legion of Azhag. The weapons of the republic are highly advanced and extremely powerful, blending all manner of science and magic. Everything from protectile rifles to fire shooting swords are apart of empire's arrsenal. Types of Weapons Projectile Weapons A projectile is a physical ranged weapon. Often a projectile is either an arrow, bullet or somethign else all together. Arrows are fired through the energy stored in a bow or crossbow, using the torque of a bow to send the arrow towards and enemy. Modern bullets are propelled through the air using the energy stored in smokeless powder. This sends the bullet flying at incredible speeds. Other projectile weapons are catepults, cannons or ballistas Lazer Weapons Lazer Weapons '''work by having a device called a Lazer Core fire a beam of high concetrated light and heat that deals great ammount of damage. There are 2 ways lazer weapons work. 1 by havin a single core fire a single beam or having 6 cores the revolve to fire rapidly. These weapons leave no trace and are great against armor. Flame-Based Weapons A Flame-based '''weapon is a weapon which fired a burning stream of liquid or gas. They are useful in close-quarters combat and attacks against caves and bunkers. However some monsters are totally immune to such attacks. Blaster Weapons '''Blaster weapons '''are a complex but effective kind of weapon. They fire beams of super charged particles commonly called "blaster bolts". Often confused with Laser Weapons. Blasters work by intorducing energy to a medium, Celestius is the most used. When an atom of the medium was excited by energy, one or more of its electrons would "jump" to a higher energy level. When the atom stabilized (the point at which the electrons return to their original energy levels), a photon was released. A photon was a "packet" of energy that traveled in both a wave-like and a particulate manner, giving it a high energy level, as well as a high damage rating. Bladed Weapons '''Bladed weapons '''use a sharpe edge of some sort to cut, stab and hack at an enemy. They are the most common type of melee weapon, but often not the most effective. however the versititly, cheapness and effectiveness of a bladed weapon cannot be ignored. Chain Weapons '''Chain weapons '''are an effective close combat tool. Usually in the form of a sword or axe a saw-chain is used instead of a sharp blade. Powered by an electric moter hidden inside the hilt or crossgaurd. These weapons are very effective against enemies in close combat and in many think enviroments. However they are prown to jams if not taking care of. List of Weapons ﻿LOA Weapons Marine Weapons Ranged *Slayer Assult Rifle *Warrior Handgun *Assult Shotgun *Assassin Sniper Rifle *Dragon Flamer Melee *Bolt Blade *Delta Shield Rider Weapons Ranged *Alpha Class Shoota: Dragon Modle Melee *Draconic Xiphos *Rider Sword *Rider Shield Senate Guard Weapons Ranged *LS Carbine *Guardian Rifle Melee *Draconic Gladius *Senate Pike *Riot Scutum Republic Police Weapons Ranged *Rhea 91 SMG *Stun Rilfe Melee *Riot Scutum Civilians Category:Weapons Category:Legion of Azhag Category:LOA Equipment Category:Draconic Empire